(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, an image output apparatus, an image output system, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and a control method.
(ii) Related Art
In order to realize a movement of a terminal in wide area LAN circumstances using the Internet or an intranet, it is necessary to specify a connection position in a network of the terminal. For this, it is necessary to detect connection and withdrawal of the terminal.